The Promise of Sulyaa Springs
by ZErO SuBsTaNce
Summary: A Therapist with a goal. A Soldier with a broken past. Life and all of its challenges are nothing compared to the scars of yesterday and the scars of tomorrow, nothing will ever show. Only the promise remains deep beneath the scars of the past. Can the chains from past sins break and bring freedom or bare more trouble then time it's self? FLight pairing. Futa Type theme R&R.
1. Blackout Part 1

_**AN: Well I figure I would try my hand in a little Flight action I have never done this before, but I would like to try it. Well as a warning this is a futanari so for those who don't like don't read or comment yeah so let's try it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Flight Futa warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_All I have is myself and the battlefield ahead of me nothing else matters…nothing…_

"Aren't you excited? I can't believe this is a brand new opportunity to visit Cocoon." Looking at the hover train that drove past the crowded yet polluted city of Cocoon, only worry could pass through her veins. Snuggling closer into her light blue jean jacket along with her black tank tee as well as a matching jean skirt she smiled. Life was comfortable for that of Oerba Yun Fang, her job and friends were all that she needed right there within that moment.

Deciding that her friend was more than important then her personal thoughts; she turned to where her childhood friend was seated. Picking herself up and looking behind the seat she smiled before speaking in a rich yet authentic Australian accent. As the smooth ride of the hover train took them through the city she smiled before speaking.

"Well I wouldn't call this trip something exciting, I mean we are just here to protest and me here for my job. I mean it's already bad that we had to get fake passes to get to the event. Besides I'm here for work I am a licensed therapist you know."

"That hasn't stopped you before has it?"

"Ahhh…I know, but I have a bad feeling about this one Vanille, my gut tells me that lady luck isn't on our side."

"Well lady luck or not I still want to make a difference," spoke the lava-haired girl with a pout.

"Same here things can't keep on going on like this we are all from the same maker here. It's sad to know that Cocoon's army as well as their leader can be so suborn as well as ignorant. If anything I should be giving them the psychological testing not this person." Vanille watched as her childhood friend threw the file on top of her bag in frustration.

"Well we can make them understand right?"

"Hmm…yeah we can," said the Pulsian with a happy smile.

…

Cameras flashed from all directions as the uniformed figure came into view on the camera. Alongside her several armed guards with the same rank as well as she came forth. Looking with steel cold eyes at the crowd she spotted a news member, without her acknowledgement the man spoke.

"General Farron today marks the third anniversary of the purge is there any comments that you would like to make."

"There are no comments what so ever to make, those people of the purge were enemies to Cocoon nothing more or less." With shocked looks on their faces, everyone from every new company looked in shock at the coldness of the general.

Walking down the stairs and heading into the long black stretch limo she sat. Looking coldly into the warm sky, she knew that today would be another day within the life she called her own. Nothing but the battle field bought the general towards her knees in pleasure; her coldness warmed by the intense heat of battle in which she seemed pleased in.

"Excuse me general Farron," spoke a voice.

"Yes what is it?"

"Your sister Serah called and she wants to talk to you after you done with your work."

"Hnn…tell her I will return her call when I am at my office."

"Ahhh…speaking of office there is a slight problem," spoke the nameless assistant.

"What problem is it?"

"There is a rumor that a group of protestors are gathered in front of the office building. Among them there is a rumor of two Pulsian women are among them no image description has been posted yet."

"I want a full scale investigation on this group."

…

Vanille smiled as she handed the older Pulsian the bottled water that she had in her pack. Fang smiled and took the water graciously as she handed the water back towards the younger girl. Taking the half emptied drink from her friend drink Vanille drowned the drink with ease as she let it rest with in her replenishing her body.

"This cocoon water isn't bad it's not as great as the spring water is pulse but it will do."

"Yeah," said Vanille with a smile.

"Now let's see what kind of trouble we can get into," spoke Fang in a cocky manner.

As soon as the Yun had made her statement, a hover limo floated above them breaking up the crowd they all spilt apart for the huge vehicle. Looking with disgust she spotted an imperial hover craft; as soon as the machine landed two soldiered men came. As soon as the men's booted foot hit the floor they were accompanied by more armed guards.

"Well ani't this a piss'in contest all those guards for what?"

As soon as her words were muttered, a brush of pink hair came out of the dark hovered fortress. All the air in Fang's lungs paused as she tried to draw in a breath, only to have the anchor of her emotions weigh her down.

"Fang are you alright?"

"No I'm not," said Fang in a zombie like voice. Rubbing her friends shoulder she sighed and looked over at her friend before she spoke once again.

"Do you know this person personally?"

"No but I soon will because…"

"Because what Fang?"

"She is my new case Claire Farron known as the Brigadier Lightning. She is solely responsible for more than a dozen of our people's deaths during the war of transgression."

Looking at the woman before her, she watched as the General made her way towards the front of the podium. Fang still stood in shock as the people rushed up towards the stage. With the large wave of people coming the two visitors were easily pushed back by all PSICOM soldiers with guns aiming towards them.

"We better get out of here, this situation is about to be a hairy one soon," spoke the dark-haired woman. With that she lightly gripped Vanille's arm leading them out of the crowd before the pink haired woman could speak. Without a word the two left pulling her digital cell phone out the Pulsian woman dialed the unknown number.

"Fang who are you talking to?"

"I'm getting us a cab outta here."

* * *

_**AN: Well this is my first Fang x Lightning story please support me in this folks.**_

_**Preview:**_ _"Are you trying to mock me captain Nabbat?"_

_**Zero**_


	2. Blackout Part 2

_**AN: well I don't know how long this story will be, but let's say for now that it will be short. I'll be home later to re-read any mistakes!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Flight Futa warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Lightning walked into the tall modeled office, her powerful strides became her determination as she passed through the halls. With a scowl glued on her face, she made her way into her private office sitting down with a huff. Setting her gun blade down towards the side of her she looked at the sky with anger as well a lingering frustration.

_Those fools in office don't know what they are talking about._

…

"_Have a seat General Farron."_

"_No thank you Chief __Barthandelus__, Captain Nabbat it would be better if I stood," said the pink-haired woman with steel in her voice as well as her spine._

"_Alright suit yourself. I'm here to talk to you about something as you know the army's physical is coming up soon." The general looked over towards the older man, as well as the slightly attractive blonde that stood next to him. Trying to guess where the older man was taking his assumption she looked at him to continue._

"_We are all aware of your special physical qualities, but this year we are doing something different. Thanks to the media and the wellness of health for soldiers as well as those damn protestors, we need to do mental checkups as well as physical."_

_Lightning looked in shock at man before her, her jaw clinched and unclenched at the sudden news._

"_I don't understand Chief __Barthandelus__; my conduct has been more tha-"_

"_It's not your conduct in the field general it's your conduct within the ranks." Narrowing her blue irises in a confused yet annoyed manner; she opened her mouth to speak hoping to find clarity within her commander's statement._

"_I don't understand sir."_

"_It's simple a lot of researchers and special interest groups think that you are anti-social and unapproachable. Also too the little press meeting didn't do much to help you clear your name. What researchers think that your attitude represents is early stages of post-traumatic stress syndrome."_

"_Don't worry Farron a great Pulsian doctor by the name of Y-"_

"_Excuse me if I speak out of turn sir, but you have got to be joking your letting a Pulsian counsel me?" Glaring at the younger woman, the tall slender blonde woman known as Captain spoke in behalf of the older man sitting in the chair beside him._

"_No this is not a joke General Farron this is important. _

"_Are you trying to mock me captain Nabbat?"_

"_No I'm not trying to mock you Farron. Besides what you said on that interview disgraced everything we stand for here."_

"_I was telling the truth those Pulsian's are nothing but animals. What makes you think for a second that they can help me?_

"_Since you can't conform willingly, let me put this clearly so you can understand General Farron. It is mandatory that you see this through. We advising to you to seek mental help else your career is over, besides we have already sent in the paper work."_

"_Sir is this true?" The older man looked and this regretfully closed his eyes confirming the older Farron's fear. _

"_I'm sorry we have to do this, but until further notice you are on paid leave." With wide eyes she looked over towards the two shock nestled in her heart._

"_H-How long…"_

"_For a month during that time you are to see this woman and if we get a satisfactory report, then you shall be let back."_

"_That is all General Farron you are dismissed," spoke the Nabbat with a smug smile adding salt and lemon to the wound. Looking with a glare, the solider saluted the two before sharply turning on her booted heel to leave the office._

…

Glass hit the walls as the older Farron tore her office apart. Within her rage others from the outside could hear her loud pleas of anger. Taking a long drink from the Cocoonain brandy that she acquired, she plopped down on the broken mess. Taking her gun blade she threw it at the oncoming intruder who had made their way into her cambers. Catching the rushing blade with ease the blonde haired man looked with a smile before speaking.

"Well now I loved what you have done with the place General."

"What do you want Private Villiers."

"Nothing just seeing how you were doing that's all."

"Screw the sympathy Snow; I'm sure you heard in four hours I will be taken from this building. They are trying to take everything away from me this is all I've got!" Lightning took another swig of the brown strong substance before looking at Snow himself. Knowing better to pull the drink away from the Farron, the tall blonde squatted down to look at the broken general.

"They haven't taken everything away you still got Serah."

"Psh…Serah we barely even speak anymore, I was lucky enough to get a call from her this afternoon. It doesn't matter anyway, she's going to be gone too all there's left for me is the battle field."

"Don't say that I know there's something more than what you're saying. I mean you're Lightning Farron the hero of the war of transgression."

"I'm not hero I'm just…

"Just what…"

With that the younger blurry man watched as the woman before him passed out. Taking out his cellular he called a familiar number dialing the number he spoke.

"Yeah she's here; I'll bring her to you then don't worry anything for you Serah."

…

Fang leaned back in her chair as she looked up at the uninteresting ceiling. Not use to the plain look of Cocoonain walls she turned her chair.

"Ahhh…this is nothing like home."

"I know it's not but try to think of the good that you're going to do and more." Turning her head back she looked at the blonde-haired woman, something about this woman pissed the Pulsian off. Knowing that something was off about her the wavy-haired therapist dismissed it as judging a book by its cover, but she knew her gut told her something more.

"I see your back Captain Nabbat."

"Yes I am I'm confirming that you have Lightning Farron from one tomorrow till three."

"Yeah sure…"

"Ok then I will be taking my leave, if you have any questions please feel free to ask," spoke the captain before turning on her heel to leave.

"Oye…I do have one question to ask. Why is her session so long with me?" Fang looked with worried eyes; even though she knew the possibility of the reason why the pink-haired general was admitted to her.

"I don't know why maybe it was a tip from the spectators that have seen her. Besides she was in the war of transgression when she was only fifteen. If I that doesn't say anything to you then I don't know what does."

With that explanation the woman was gone leaving Fang to herself. Sitting down and placing her elbow on the desk and rubbing her temple, she looked at the pictured file before her.

"Lightning Farron who are you?"

* * *

_**AN: Well as I have said before this is going to be a short story with all the other ones I have going on now it needs to be short really.**_

_**Preview: **__"Lightning you can't go out you have an appointment tomorrow!"_

_**Zero**_


	3. Run in Part 1

_**AN: Nothing of importance to say.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Flight Futa warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Lightning awoke with her head still pounding knowing that her body could not take another drink her pallet said otherwise. Standing up she noticed that she was no longer in her office. Looking in confusion she noticed that she was still in her uniform, but no longer in her office she was now at home.

Looking around she glanced to the door way to see Serah standing there a small smile on her face. Carrying a glass of water and a small bottle of aspirin she walked over towards the empty chair beside the elder Farron's bed.

"How did I get here?"

"Snow brought you not that you remembered also too he cleaned up the office that you destroyed as well."

"Hnn…"

"Is that all you have to say Lightning? I can't believe you; I mean what if your job caught word of what happened?" Getting up with a light glare Lightning looked over towards her sibling.

"Are you here to lecture me Serah? Besides instead of scolding me you should worry about your little group, they have caused me enough trouble as it is."

"Huh what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your little group N.O.R.A because of their little protest and one of those jackass's on the board. I now have to undergo therapy instead of doing my job."

"How do you know if that's the reason Light?"

"I know it's the reason it was in my report as well as my temporary discharge papers." Lighting a cigarette that she took from off of the nightstand she slipped the stick within her lips and lit. Much to her younger sisters displeasure she blew out the toxic smoke that once invaded her lungs.

"I'll tell you this I'll give those bastards full points for originality…psh…assholes." Serah watched as her sister slipped on her uniform then she looked at the clock.

"Where are you going?"

"Out…"

"Lightning you can't go out you have an appointment tomorrow!"

"Well I'm sure you and your group N.O.R.A will think of something if I don't make it," said Lightning sarcastically. With that the strawberry-haired general walked out on the cocoon beach front.

Meanwhile….

Fang sat as the cool jazz flowed through her ears, knowing that she was alone without Vanille who had long since gone home she sighed. Looking over a blue-haired woman with a damp wash cloth smiled her way before speaking.

"What can I get you?"

"Green dragonfly on the rocks please…"

"Sure thing coming right up..."

Soon the soft music was interrupted by a loud crash her green eyes scanned over towards the couple. Looking and observing more she noticed the uniformed presence that was being picked up from the floor.

Lightning stood up as she picked up her half empty bottle, taking a strong sip from the bottle she looked over towards the couple. "What the hell was that you stupid baby killer," shouted the man. Looking over in anger Lightning grabbed the man by the collar then she proceeded to rapidly punch. Feeling her knuckles bloody under the force of the punch she stopped until the man stopped moving. Taking her bottle that fell in the process of her actions she took a swig once again.

Looking at the horror that she had caused all of the patrons in the building she walked out. Fang looked onwards as she rushed out leaving her drink that was to be served. Walking out and not watching were she was going the Pulsian bumped into the one person that she did not want to see.

The club watched as the Pulsian rested on the somewhat flat yet smooth bumpy chest. Looking down she watched as the smooth features of the general came to view. Not knowing what to do she backed away scrambling back noticing the woman that she was over did not move, she studied her peaceful features that rested on her face.

Not knowing what to do she switched her view over towards the bartender who was presently walking over. Resting her hand on the Pulsian she handed a piece of paper towards Fang.

"Here's her address I'll call her sister and let her know that you're coming." Taking the address she gulped with one swift motion the bartender as well as Fang lilted the drunk general up. Setting her in the car she buckled the seatbelt driving away towards the address not liking the sound of the hover car that she was driving in. Fang sucked in a deep breath and headed for her future patient's home.

…

Serah paced back and forth as she bit her lip trying to process the events of earlier in her mind. Since her teenage life she and her sister had been on polar opposites. When she found out the horrors of the government that her sister worked for she started to change her view, ever since that day the two orphans have been at polar opposites.

"Door opening…"

Serah looked up from the couch to see a patch of pink hair as well black and burgundy locks. With her brown tanned skin contrasting against her sisters pale skin she looked at the person that barely was holding on to her sister's arm.

"Ahhh….can you take her? She's kinda heavy," grunted Fang.

"Oh yeah sure..." Rushing over the two placed the woman on the couch, placing her hands over her knees and bending down she panted.

"Geez she weighs a ton and you wouldn't think that by looking at her."

"I'm sorry that you had to do this I hope that my sister wasn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all."

"Let me get you a water I know these summer nights in Cocoon can be just as bad as night."

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble," responded Fang.

"So you're from Pulse?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Well if you haven't noticed besides the difference culture, I noticed that you have darker skin then mine as well as an accent. So it's pretty easy to tell a Pulsian from a Cocoonain, but that's not the case here is it so how much damage did my sister cause?"

Taking the glass of water and drinking it down with one gulp. Fang lifted the glass towards her bottom lip before rolling the edge of the glass in a thinking manner.

"As far as I know she didn't do anything she just stumbled into the bar and I bumped into her."

"Oh I see well thank you for helping anyway I'm sorry this won't happen again."

"It's alright, but tell Lightning I'll see her later on." With that Fang walked out of the door hoping to beat the summer night heat and return to her bed where her dreams only existed.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you liked it please read and review.**_

_**Preview:**_ _"Why the hell asking about my sister?"_

_**ZERO**_


	4. Run in Part 2

_**AN: Nothing of importance to say please, please read and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Flight Futa warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Stomping into the area she had come to know as a hospital, the famous general felt more like an insane inmate then a patient. Not knowing what to do she sat and grumbled as she waited for someone to approach her. Not wanting to make anything easy on the staff the General started to fuss.

"Well for a hospital you guys seem to be no help," shouted the Farron. Still feeling the effects of the alcohol that she consumed, she still felt drunk. Looking around no one seemed to approach her out of fear.

Knowing that everyone's fear was evident on their faces, the older Farron smirked as she seemed to have got her way. Turning on her heel to leave and dismiss her leaving of an appointment due to lack of help, she was stopped by the sound of footsteps.

Looking back her blue eyes spotted a full mane of black-hair within the sun, she could see red tips that reflected in the sun. Looking at her tone yet hour glass figure under her small, but professional skirt and matching top Lightning licked her lips. Just like her red dyed tips within her hair the sun reflected her bronze skin, knowing that she was not of cocoon lineage she looked in anger.

Walking with long confident strides, the Pulsian looked calmly at the nature of the woman before her. Smelling the after effects of alcohol from last night, she could also smell a hint of alcohol from a mere hour ago. Fang smiled regardless, hoping it would ease the disposition of discomfort that rested on the elder Farron's face.

"Hello General Farron my name is Oerba Yun Fang, and I am your doctor for today."

"Hnn…your service here sucks I was just about to leave," spat Lightning.

"I am sorry that our service was slow, you are free to leave if you wish. But I will give fair warning General Farron, I will have to report this as an absence to your commanding officers when I file my report at the end of the week."

Biting her inner jaw, the older Farron knew what would come of the absence if it were to be reported within her commanding officers circle.

Stepping aside and holding her hand out towards the open door much like a butler would Fang smiled.

Fang spoke, "If you would step into my office General."

…

Once in the office the Lightning noticed the light colored brown walls. It was much easing towards her blue eyes, and lacked the dull lifeless color of the hospital white walls. The cream colored floor as well as matching cushion chairs provided a comfort that Lightning was not prepared to accept.

"Have a seat General Farron so we can ge-"

"I'll stand look I don't know why you're doing this, but I'm just going to make my point very fucking clear. I don't want anything to do with this therapy crap I have a country to defend. I find it ironic that my own army that I have almost died to protect places a Pulsian to see if I'm "mentally fit" for battle."

"Is there something wrong with Pulsian people?"

"Tch…is there something wrong they are the enemy! Due to them we are in thousands of people died, if it weren't for the purge there still would be a war."

Looking at the woman write down several notes she glared at the woman. "What the hell are you writing?"

"Nothing I was just writing something about my last patient," spoke Fang with a cool accented voice that even the General wanted to believe.

"Don't give me any of that bullshit," spat Lightning.

"I see, how is your sister?"

"_Why the hell is she asking about my sister?"_

"Don't worry actually we have met before this, it was last night actually."

"Don't recall meeting you and there's no way I would let a Pulsian take me home."

"Hmm…I see well your sister was nice to me give her my thanks once again."

"Fuck you…"

"The session is over I will see you tomorrow Light," said Fang in a calm manner before closing her note book. Stomping out Lightning headed home her mind set on another drink.

…

Serah returned home to see her sister half way through a bottle of Cocoonain whiskey. Slamming the door she looked in anger at her sister before walking over towards the kitchen. Waking up at the slamming of the cabinets, Lightning looked over towards her baby sister.

"What happened last night?"

"You got drunk and into a fight and a lady named Fang took you home," spoke Serah her voice and tone tight. Taking out a cigarette Lightning lit it before blowing smoke her voice cold.

"Why did you let her in?"

"Hmm…let me think, because she had you and so you know you did the code to the house lock yourself."

"There's no way I would let a Pulsian in."

Slamming the cabinet once more Lightning slightly looked back, but then towards her drink once again.

"I wish you would stop with that! They maybe from a different area then us, but they are still our people."

"That's what those liberal books want you to believe that they were innocent."

"No your army wants you to believe that they are the enemy and look where it's gotten you Light."

"I don't have time for this I'm going upstairs," said Lightning taking the whole bottle while walking upstairs.

It was those moments that were common within the Farron household. Knowing that far more within the Farron household went on her heart ached. It bothered the younger Farron to know that she could not share within the laughter that she and her sister once had.

Feeling that she needed someone to talk to, she walked without another word dinner still not prepared.

…

"_Get up you little freak where's your sister at I want your sister now!"_

"_She's not here!"_

_Serah watched as everything happened from under the bed. The taller man hovered over her sister as he beat the older Farron over and over. Serah muffled a cry as she watched her sister undertake a beating. With the bottle of old Cocoonain whiskey within his hand, she watched as the bottle was broken over her older sister's head._

_With the older sister lying not moving before him, the older man stumbled towards the door closing it and locking it. With that final lock Serah heard as the hover car pulled out onto the street. _

_Coming from under the bed Serah looked over towards the now bleeding Farron. Nudging her back and forth the younger sister cried as she tried to wake her sister._

"_Claire please wake up Claire!"_

…

Waking up, the older Farron looked towards the half empty bottle of whiskey before taking another gulp. Biting back the sting that she had become accustom to when she started drinking, she looked towards the side. Seeing that it was four in the morning she knew that Serah was in bed.

Looking towards the bottle of pain killers, she popped them in her mouth before washing it down with whiskey.

Stumbling down she could feel the effects of alcohol catch up with the pain killers. Looking to see a plate already made she unwrapped the contents to see that the food was cold.

"Worst day ever," spoke the General towards herself left only in darkness.

* * *

_**AN: I think that's a great place to stop please read and review.**_

_**Preview: **__"So how often do you drink?"_

_**Zero **_


End file.
